Townville Mayoral Elections
The Townville Mayoral Elections that took place during the first season of PetersCorporal's series were a major plot arc during the cases in the Downtown district. Parties and candidates *United Socialism - Zachariah Loas *Capitalist Alliance - Paul Waters *Educative Party - Hugo Holland *Aristocrat Party - Lucy Loas // later Joe Lafed // later stepped out of the elections *Comunist Party - Alberto Gandil // later Christian Edu // later stepped out of the elections Role in cases *Sweep The Eyes, Case #22 in Townville: Mayor of Townville Zachariah Loas congratulated the player in person for their promotion to the Downtown district, and said that their help would be more necessary than ever during the campaign for the elections, which were about to begin. *Greed Of The Treasures, Case #23 in Townville: The player's first murder investigation downtown was the death of Josephine Yode, a bank employee who died after a secret party held among the bank workers at the vault, to celebrate Paul Waters' (the bank manager) candidacy in the elections. Paul said that Josephine was jealous because she thought that she was going to be offered the candidacy by the Capitalist Alliance, and showed a high confidence of being the next mayor. After arresting the case killer, the player and Evan Day met Linda Farren, a journalist working for Today's Network who wanted to interview them and later also joined them in the Additional Investigation to gather material for her columns on the newspaper. *Newspaper In Blood, Case #24 in Townville: During this murder investigation, the team found out about a secret deal between Today's Network (the main mass media conglomerate in the city) and Zachariah Loas. Mayor Loas had agreed to sell paper to Today's Network at low prices through his paper milling company Leamdres. In exchange for that favor, Today's Network would be biased in their news report to favor the United Socialism (the Mayor's party) in the upcoming elections, as well as showcasing the Comunist Party negatively. The head of the Comunist Party was Alberto Gandil, who stood a big chance at winning the elections. Therefore, Mayor Loas had to come up with some strategy to gather more votes for his party. The whistleblower of this business was a newsagent called Norman Droff. All of Today's Network staff eventually admitted to their deal with the Mayor, but defended themselves in saying that it was "not a crime". The next day, after the whole Leamdres-Today's Network scandal went public, Mayor Loas decided to drop the deal. This meant that not only would Today's Network have to buy paper at a regular price, but also that the main newspaper in the city would not show any bias towards any political party. However, this cost Norman Droff a threatening letter from Daniel Peterson, the candidate for Deputy Mayor (and current official in that position) for the United Socialism. *Red Waters, Case #25 in Townville: Shortly after the previous events, the police found the dead body of Daniel Peterson sunken in Holland River. Throughout the whole case, Daniel's poor job and lack of skills as a politician were showcased. For instance, his inabilty to reach an agreement with the Cleaning Patrol, his questionable deals with businessman Arnold Eastfield, his involvement in a fistfight with representatives of the Fisher Labor Union, as well as blackmailing his own boss Zachariah Loas in exchange for his silence about the Mayor's own questionable businesses. With Daniel dead, the United Socialism got rid of some dead weight but was also facing a political crisis. The next day, the Mayor tried to reinforce his political figure by manipulating data and misinforming people about how the Cleaning Patrol was hipocritical and politically motivated. *Hoist The Dead, Case #26 in Townville: The team got to meet Hugo Holland, head of the Educative Party, during this investigation since the murder victim was found lifeless at the school where he worked as the headmaster. *A Lethal Campaign, Case #28 in Townville: The team had to face another murder investigation after Alberto Gandil, head of the Comunist Party and elections frontrunner, suddenly dropped dead at a Candidates Meeting, held at the City Hall. The player also got to meet Lucy Loas, head of the Aristocrat Party and sister of Zachariah Loas, the current mayor. Due to Alberto's assassination, Mayor Loas decided to suspend the elections until the Comunist Party could find another candidate and establish themselves. After that, a new date would be anounced. After gathering all of the necessary evidence, the player and Chief Alan Smith were able to arrest Lucy Loas for the murder of Alberto Gandil. She admitted that it was necessary to take Gandil out of the elections because he was obviously going to win, since most Townvillians trusted him. She was sentenced to life imprisonment and thus the Aristocrat Party was also left without a mayoral candidate. After Lucy's arrest, the player found some contracts that Zachariah Loas was looking for. After having Lindsey analyze them, she saw that the Mayor's strategy was to appeal to businesspeople by investing his money in their companies in exchange for their votes. It was also implied that the alliance with Today's Network was still in force, since their new CEO Mitch Anteur had bought a 13% of Leamdres. Category:Townville content